


Come Inside

by lavenderlotion



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Chris Argent/Stiles Stilinski, Felching, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, M/M, Manhandling, Multiple Orgasms, Rimming, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 05:46:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15188123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: If it hadn’t been for Peter jumping in front of the wendigo—which Stiles was going to examine later, because Peter did not risk his life for others, especially Argents—Chris would be...well, Chris would be dead. Peter had survived the bite due to his enhanced healing, but Chris wouldn’t have.It had shaken Stiles, and he still felt off kilter. It was why he had Chris pinned against the door, not letting the man move as he licked into his mouth.





	Come Inside

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merwin_Me](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merwin_Me/gifts).



> Because I adore you.

Stiles pushed into the apartment, spinning around and pining Chris against the front door the moment it was shut. He wasted no time diving back in for another biting kiss. Grabbing hold of Chris’ hips, he shoved him back against the wall, keeping him in place so he could rut into Chris’ thigh. Stiles still felt high on adrenaline from the fight, his heart beating away in his chest as the last bits of fear slowly ebbed away.

Chris almost hadn't made it. If it hadn’t been for Peter jumping in front of the wendigo—which Stiles was going to examine later, because Peter did  _ not _ risk his life for others, especially Argents—Chris would be...well, Chris would be dead. Peter had survived the bite due to his enhanced healing, but Chris wouldn’t have.

It had shaken Stiles, and he still felt off kilter. It was why he had Chris pinned against the door, not letting the man move as he licked into his mouth, grinding his erection into the meat of Chris’ thigh. It wasn’t the most comfortable thing—the sensitive head of his cock pushing against the denim of his jeans—but he didn’t want to stop. He was too keyed up, still.

“Stiles,” Chris said, but Stiles cut him off with another kiss.

He stepped back, pulling Chris with him. Wrapping his arms around Chris’ waist, he kept their bodies pressed together as he waddled into the living room. He fumbled with Chris’ belt, pulling it out of his jeans once he got it unbuckled. Attacking the button of his jeans, Stiles groped Chris through his pants. His cock was already hard, and Stiles got distracted by running his hand over the bulge.

Finally, he got Chris’ pants undone, and he tugged both his jeans and boxers to his thighs before he shoved Chris onto the couch beside him. He made short work of his own pants, stripping them off completely before climbing into Chris’ lap and straddling his thighs. He pulled Chris’ shirt over his head, letting himself enjoy the view for a moment. Cupping his face in his hands, Stiles pressed a soft, careful kiss to Chris’ lips.

“Don’t scare me like that again,” he said, though he knew it was moot. They had had this conversation enough times, both ways, to know that neither of them were going to stop jumping into danger anytime soon. 

“I love you,” Chris said, and Stiles didn’t mind the redirection. He would rather hear Chris say those words than false platitudes, anyway. 

He groped in the cushion for the lube—Chris had a very high sex drive for someone in their late forties, and Stiles had long ago stashed lube around their whole apartment for this very reason. Not bothering with opening himself up, he squirted a puddle of lube into his hand before stroking up and down Chris cock.

Twisting his wrist on the upstroke, Stiles swiped his thumb over the head, smiling against Chris’ mouth when he moaned. Stiles was ready, and he swiped the rest of the lube over his hole before he was lining up, Chris’ cock sliding through his crack before he held it steady.

He wasn’t stretched enough, not  _ nearly _ enough, but he needed Chris. He needed to be filled, reminded that Chris was okay, that he was  _ alive _ . So he pushed through the discomfort, thankful that they had lube even if it wouldn’t be doing much. Stiles moaned when the head of Chris’ cock pushed past his rim, and he dropped his head to Chris’ shoulder as he breathed through the burn.

“ _ Chris _ ,” Stiles moaned, sinking down until he was seated on the man's lap, his cock touching  _ everywhere _ . 

It was so good, too good, and Stiles already knew he wasn’t going to last. The bite of pain wasn’t something that Stiles often liked, but now it was perfect. Arousal licked up his spine, only growing stronger when he rolled his hips forward so his cock would drag through the trail of hair on Chris’ stomach. 

Stiles grabbed for purchase on Chris’ shoulders before he raised himself back up, shuddering when Chris’ cock dragged along inside him. He dropped himself down, Chris’ cock hitting against his prostate, and he screamed. Panting, he repeated the motion, again and again, rolling his hips forward to add friction against his cock. 

It was all so good, but it got better when Chris threw his head back. Stiles wasted no time diving forward, closing his teeth over the tendon straining under his skin and  _ sucking _ , pulling up a bruise. The urge to  _ claim _ was something Stiles was sure came from running with wolves, but he couldn't deny that it thrilled him to see the darkening mark on Chris' neck.

“Stiles, feels so good, baby, you feel so good,” Chris panted. His eyes were still closed, and he was gripping Stiles’ hips this side of too tight, though he wasn’t moving, just holding on.

Stiles rocked on Chris’ cock, pushing against his prostate with every roll of his hips. 

He finally grabbed his own cock, stripping it quickly even as he continued riding Chris. His arousal grew as his balls tightened, and when he came it felt like his orgasm was punched out of him. He shot onto Chris’ stomach, his come hitting him on the chest and matting with the hair along his stomach. 

Chris moaned, his fingers spasming and tightening and Stiles raised himself up. His legs felt too weak, but he managed to lift himself up and drop himself back down, doing it twice more before Chris was coming too. Stiles’ cock twitched, just a little, when Chris shot up into him, but he slumped forward, settling heavy over Chris’ thighs as they both came down.

“That was so good,” Chris murmured, pressing the words into Stiles’ hair as he hugged him loosely. 

Stiles nodded, nosing against Chris’ collarbone and dotting the skin with light kisses. The skin was beaded with sweat, and Stiles’ own back felt damp, his t-shirt sticking to his skin, and the front was growing damp from the come covering Chris’ body. Stiles hummed in agreement, not bothering to try to form words during his afterglow. 

He felt better, more settled in his skin. He smiled and nipped at Chris’ collarbone, letting his eyes slip closed. Now that he was no longer running on adrenaline or arousal, he was tired. Battling a horde of wendigos was tiring work, especially when Scott didn’t take the time to form a plan before charging into battle.

More than ready to nap, Stiles wiggled a little to get comfortable. Chris hissed, and his arms tightened where they were around Stiles’. He laughed softly, enjoying the feeling of having Chris still inside him. He knew his ass would be sore tomorrow, but now the stretch was comfortable.

Stiles groaned when there was a knock on the door. It wouldn’t be the first time they were told to quiet down, but usually it happened via anonymous letters in their mail slot. He didn’t move from where he was in Chris’ lap, not until the knock sounded out twice more. When it was obvious that the person wasn’t going to be leaving, he pushed himself off of Chris’ lap, whining when his cock slipped out of his ass. 

“You have to do it,” Stiles said, smacking Chris’ thigh with his hand when he didn’t move.

“Why me?” Chris asked, grabbing the remote from the end table and flipping on the TV, switching to their security feed. “Why is Peter here?”

“I have no idea,” Stiles said, poking Chris with his toes until he finally moved. 

Stiles wanted to laugh when Chris did nothing more than pull his boxers and jeans back up, not even bothering to button them back up or put on a shirt. He felt giddy, and he followed behind Chris, not bothering to put on any more clothing than the t-shirt he was wearing. 

When Stiles had first realized the feelings he had for Peter were not going away, he had freaked out, pushing away from Chris until the man demanded he either tell him what was wrong or break up with him. It was easy, then, to blurt out his feelings for Peter. He had reiterated just how much he still loved Chris, and to his utter relief, Chris had admitted for having his own feelings for Peter. 

After that, Peter had featured heavily in their dirty talk, as well as more romantic fantasies. Stiles and Chris were both on the same page when it came to adding Peter to their relationship, but neither of them had wanted to force anything. If something was going to happen, it would have to happen naturally or not at all, and that was something that Chris was firm about.

And now, it looked like an opportunity to get Peter to join them had fallen right into their laps.  

When Chris opened the door, Stiles’ breath was knocked out of him. Stiles watched as Peter’s face went from annoyed to  _ hungry _ , his eyes glowing electric blue as his fangs slipped over his bottom lips. Stiles saw where Peter’s hands were clenching and unclenching, his fingers tipped with claws as he breathed heavily, pulling in gulping breaths through his nose. 

He came up behind Chris with a small smile, wrapping his hands around his waist. Chris’ front was still tacky with his come, and Stiles swirled his finger through a glob, watching as Peter’s eyes went even  _ brighter _ . He slipped the tip of his finger under the hem of Chris’ underwear, giggling when Peter let out a little growl.

“Do you want to come in?” Stiles asked, hooking his chin over Chris’ shoulder.

That seemed to draw Peter up short, and his eyes flickered back to their regular blue, even though his answer was slurred around his fangs. “What?”

“Do you want to come inside?” Chris asked, and he pulled Stiles’ hands out of his underwear so he could lace their fingers together. He held out his other hand for Peter, palm up, and Stiles held his breath. 

“I don’t think I quite understand,” Peter told them, and Stiles watched as a mask slipped over his face. Stiles hated it, hated that Peter felt like he had to guard himself against them, and his heart ached.

“You can’t be so mysterious Chris,” Stiles scolded, pressing a lingering kiss to Chris’ cheek before he walked around him. Peter made a shocked noise when his eyes trailed down, and Stiles knew his cock wasn’t completely covered by the shirt he was wearing. He walked right into Peter’s personal space, using his shock to his advantage. Taking Peter’s face gently in his hands, he asked, “Come inside with us?”

When Peter nodded, Stiles leaned in for a soft kiss. They were the same height, and it felt different to when he had to lean up to kiss Chris. It was nice, though, he kept the kiss soft, smiling into it when Peter’s hands went to his waist. Stiles took a step back, Peter trailing after him, and Stiles licked into his mouth when he heard the door close.

Chris cleared his throat loudly, and Stiles pulled back to laugh, pressing a series of light kisses to Peter’s lips when he chased for more. Chris crowded into their sides, and Stiles watched as Peter didn’t even open his eyes as he turned his head to the side. Watching Peter and Chris kiss had Stiles’ heart soaring with affection. He could hardly push down his smile with how happy he was. 

Stiles pushed his hips forward and whined, rubbing his hardening cock against Peter’s answering hardness. His cock was over sensitive from his orgasm and the rough slide of Peter’s pants had Stiles bowing forward, tucking his face against Peter’s neck and whining.

“Oh, that is just  _ gorgeous _ ,” Peter said, and Stiles blinked up at him, mouth dropping open when Peter brought a hand around to grip his ass. 

“Isn’t he?” Chris asked, nosing at Peter’ temple and ear. Stiles smiled, pushing his ass out.

“Someone touch me,” Stiles demanded, making an annoyed noise when all Peter did was slap his ass.

“Oh, you’re a bossy little thing, aren’t you?” Peter asked, pressing into the kiss Chris gave him. Stiles couldn’t keep his hips from twitching forward at the sight, and he made a noise, drawing both of their attention. “Where would you like me to touch you, darling?”

“I don’t care,” Stiles said, huffing a breath and undoing Peter’s pants himself. He reached in, curling his hand around Peter’s cock and giving it a tug before pulling it out of his boxers.

It was thick, and Stiles was pleasantly surprised to find it uncut, the head just peeking out of its foreskin. There was a bead of clear precome and Stiles swiped it up with his thumb, meeting Peter’s eyes as he sucked it into his mouth. Peter growled, his eyes flashing blue again, and he slipped his hand into the crease of Stiles’ ass, swirling a finger around the wetness smeared on his cheeks before he pushed in.

“ _ Peter _ ,” Stiles moaned, tightening his hand around Peter’s cock as he bowed forward. “Guys, c’mon, get naked!”

“I know we fuck often, but I can’t get it back up  _ that  _ fast,” Chris said with a chuckle, and Stiles watched as he tugged Peter’s head back with a hand in the back of his hair. “But you two can do whatever you want.”

Peter’s eyes slipped closed and he moaned, the sound going deep and guttural when Chris bit into his neck. Stiles watched as Peter bared his neck, a wave of heat going through his body at the submission. He knew exactly what it meant that Peter was letting Chris kiss where he was, and he rewarded Peter by stroking his cock, thumbing over the slit and slipping his thumb under the foreskin to rub the head.

Stiles pulled Peter in for a kiss, and he moaned when Peter slipped a second finger into his ass, the intrusion making a wet squelching noise. 

“Did Chris come in your ass, sweetheart?” Peter asked, breaking the kiss. Stiles nodded, but Chris was pulling him into a kiss before he got the chance to say anything else. Stiles was breathless, breathing through his nose when Chris licked into his mouth. “Would you let me taste you here?

“I—” Stiles began, but Chris was nodding his own head, looking at Stiles with hooded eyes. “Okay. Yeah, okay.”

Stiles backed up, turning around when Chris pushed at his hips. It was so different from when they had first gotten home, Chris letting Stiles be completely in control. He didn't mind, though, and he bent forward when he was pushed down, folding over and resting on the back of the couch.

“Oh  _ fuck _ ,” Peter said, and Stiles felt his hands ghost over the swell of his ass before they grabbed his cheeks, pulling them apart and thumbing over his hole. Stiles pushed back, letting out a noise when Peter pushed his thumb in.

“Peter—” Stiles gasped, protest dying on his lips the minute Peter licked over Stiles’ hole.

He wasn’t ready, and he especially wasn’t ready for Peter to thrust his tongue inside. Stiles moaned, the feeling of his goatee scratching against his hole making his dick dribble. It was so good, too good, and just knowing that it was  _ Peter _ , with them after wanting him for so long, was making it better. He didn’t think he was going to last, especially when Peter  _ sucked _ .

“Does it feel good, baby?” Chris asked, and Stiles could do nothing but nod his head quickly.

When he looked back Chris was curled over Peter’s back, biting and sucking at the back of his neck. Both of his arms were around Peter, and he could tell that one was definitely jerking him off. He dropped his head back down, pushing his ass out and whining at the burn of Peter’s beard against his rim.

Stiles wasn’t going to last, especially as Peter got louder and louder, a rumbling growl shaking through Stiles’ body. Peter sucked again, and Stiles knew just what he was doing. It was that more than anything that had Stiles tipping over the edge after stroking his cock once, spilling lazily over his fingers. 

Stiles slumped forward, his knees buckling. He only stayed on his feet because Peter was gripping the backs of his thighs. He was still licking over his hole, but it was soft, teasing the rim with his tongue and Stiles shivered again. Peter moved back, and he bit into Stiles’ ass, moaning around the skin for a couple of seconds, before he released it with a wet breath. 

He breathed quietly, listening to Peter catch his breath as well. He heard Chris walk around the couch, but he paid no mind. Thinking felt much too hard, and he let himself drift as he came down from his second orgasm. 

“I’m dead and I can’t move,” Stiles mumbled, his face pressed into the side of the couch. 

Stiles laughed when Chris grumbled, and he screamed when he was flipped over the side of the couch. He landed on his back, staring up at the ceiling. Stiles couldn’t see Peter but Chris was leaning over him, coming closer for a kiss that he was happy to give. 

He scooted back, settling against the arm of the couch. Chris was wiping the floor with a wet cloth, and he tossed it into the hall before walking back to Stiles. He sat on the other end of the couch, leaving an open space between them. Stiles spread out of his legs, pushing his toes under Chris’ feet.

“That was insanely hot,” Chris said, grabbing hold of Stiles’ ankle, rubbing his thumb in small circles.

“It was very good,” Stiles agreed, turning his head to look back at Peter. The man was fixing his hair, his clothes all straightened out. Stiles looked back at Chris with wide eyes, dread settling heavy in his belly. 

“Peter,” Chris began, and Stiles hurried to talk over him.

“Where are you going?” Stiles asked, trying not to show just how panicked he felt.

“I figured you would want me out of your hair, “ Peter told him, though there was something to his voice that Stiles didn’t like. He relaxed back into the couch, his heart rate slowing down. Peter could have no idea that they wanted him to stay.

“Yeah, no. In this relationship, we  _ always _ cuddle after sex. It’s like, a rule. Right, Chris?” Stiles asked, looking over to where his boyfriend was looking between them with a soft smile.

“Of course,” he said, holding out a hand for Peter to take.

“I’m not climbing over the couch,” Peter told them, sticking his nose into the air and Stiles laughed.

Stiles lifted his legs into the air so Peter could sit, and he didn't put them back down until after Chris had pulled Peter into his side. Seeing them cuddled together had Stiles’ smile turning even softer, and he rested his head against the couch as he watched them get comfortable. 

Stiles yawned, his earlier exhaustion hitting him even harder now that he had had another orgasm, and he let his eyes slip closed. “You interrupted my nap earlier.”

“I didn't hear you complaining when my tongue was up your ass,” Peter snarked, and Stiles heard Chris let out a sigh—though he knew it was nothing but fond. 

“Shut up and let me sleep,” Stiles said, poking Peter in the thigh with his toe, as he pulled out his best pout.

“Of course, sweetheart,” Peter’s voice was quiet, an awed quality to it that had Stiles’ lips twitching up into a smile of their own accord. 

Stiles listened to Peter and Chris quietly talk to each other, humming happily when Chris rubbed circles into his ankle with his thumb. He couldn't bring himself to care that he still didn’t have pants on. He could totally get dressed after his nap. 

**Author's Note:**

> This started off as 'i want Stiles manhandling Chris' but then Peter jump in front of Chris AND THEN he had to show up and it became a threesome that became poly because of who I am as a person...so  
> [my tumblr!](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
